Onions
by 444timothy
Summary: Spike hates onions. The thing is, onions hate him back. Coraline is confused. (based on a Discord prompt)


Ever since Coraline narrowly escaped from the Other World, her life had been somewhat too bland and boring. That was until a few weeks ago when she found herself face to face with a talking dragon named Spike, whilst walking back home from the local park a few minutes away. Looking down, Caroline listened intently as the dragon told his story of being accidentally teleported here by an out-of-control spell that 'Twilight' cast. She didn't know who this Twilight character but based on his description, Coraline could only imagine that she was some divine being from his world. Feeling sympathy for him and his little predicament, Coraline happily offered to take him in and since then, he had been secretly living inside her home, hiding away from her parents.

To be honest, Coraline was a little surprised that Spike didn't turn out to be a monster sent from the Other World, even though it was clear that his eyes weren't made of buttons or that her parents haven't accidentally found a living breathing dragon inside her wardrobe. But hey, she wasn't complaining and besides, they're usually away during most of the day, so it gave them enough time to hang out and talk with each other while she did her daily chores and homework. Maybe it was her snarky personality or the way she liked being alone but Coraline didn't have a lot of friends so it was a nice change enjoying one's company, even if they are a dragon from another dimension.

But perhaps today was too much.

Coraline raised an eyebrow as she watched the purple baby dragon glare menacingly at the bowl of brown onions that were sitting above him on the kitchen table. She grinned and looked at him, strangely intrigued at the so-called 'war' that has been going for a few days.

"Really Spike? This again?" she asked quizzically, a hint of playfulness in her tone.

"I'm telling you Coraline," Spike insisted, his eyes still glued onto the vegetables, "You just never know when they're gonna attack you next. They already caught me off-guard yesterday morning when I was eating my gem hoard."

"Two questions. Firstly; where do you even get your gems and secondly; how did the onion army attack you?"

Spike grunted a little, walking backwards a little, but still perceiving the bowl of onions as a threat, "I was minding my own business when I saw a bunch of onions roll down and try to claim my gem collection. Little did they know that I caught them in the act!"

Rolling her eyes, the dark blue haired teen grabbed one of the onions and started chopping them up at a moderate speed as her ears continued to pick up on his story.

"So I squished them all with my foot!"

Coraline almost cut herself with the sharp knife when she heard what he just said, "You did what?"

"Squished them!" he answered proudly, oblivious to the anger in Coraline's tone. He moved his hands and placed them on his hips triumphantly.

Coraline carefully placed the knife down on the chopping board before she facepalmed herself, "So that's where all the missing onions went! My parents had to buy new ones this morning because we couldn't find them!"

She paused for a second, thinking about whenever to scold Spike for ruining the onions or to just forgive him and move on. As usual, she went ahead and choose both; not having the will to be angry at a cute dragon but still kept her guard up and remained cynical, "Anyway, what did the onions ever to do you anyway?"

"Oh, don't even get me started," Spike shrugged, "I've battled diamond dogs, black spirits, timberwolves, but I've never come across anything as deceptive like onions before!"

"Really huh?" Coraline amused herself to his response, even though it didn't help her understand this war, "You didn't really answer my question."

Looking straight at Coraline with seriousness, Spike started to recount all the times when the onions have bested him. In the cupboard that he sleeps in, outside when he snuck out without Coraline knowing, even when he was taking his weekly showers; the brown vegetable was always there, taunting him and making his life mildly inconvenient than it was before the onion war. Heck, one of the onions that were probably hiding in one of the air vents is laughing at him right now.

"I'm telling you, they are alive!" Spike tried to assert, only to fail because of the ridiculousness of the situation. Coraline smiled and gave him a little benefit of the doubt, even if she didn't really believe any of it. It was akin to taking care of a small child. Cute, but their imaginations tend to run wild.

"They're just onions so what's to be scared about them?" Coraline suggested. She grabbed the next onion from the bowl and subconsciously started cutting them, "Can't you just burn them with your fire?"

..

.

Silence.

.

..

For a few seconds, none of the two said anything to each other. That was until the baby dragon provided a reason.

" _I'm scared of setting the whole place on fire if I do that_ ," Spike shyly admitted, at a volume lower than what the both of them are used to, " _I don't like getting beaten by a sack of onions! It just sucks._ "

Coraline, sensing defeat and hurt from a bunch of non-sentient onions, picked up Spike (which she noted was surprisingly lighter than she imagined him to be), and started to cuddle him a little. Just a little though; she wasn't the affectionate type.

Spike accepted it and hugged her back before being placed on the kitchen floor, "Thanks, I'll try and not let the whole onion war get the better of me."

Coraline grinned as she finished chopping up the last of the onions, "They won't. I already killed them," she tossed the sliced onions onto a pan, as she turned on the heat.

Satisfied, Spike walked away from the Kitchen and back into Coraline's cupboard but not before tripping over an onion on the way there, which Spike swore wasn't there before.

" **Oh c'mon!** " Spike cursed over at the other side of the house. Coraline secretly chuckled as she continued cooking her lunch.


End file.
